


Fragments - Hannibal

by Kaelyan



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:18:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaelyan/pseuds/Kaelyan
Summary: Recueil de drabbles du collectif NoName dont le but est d'écrire 100 mots en 7 minutes à partir d'un mot fourni par un participant. Un texte par chapitre. Attention à chaque note d'auteur ! Multi-persos, multi-pairings, multi-rating.





	1. Chasse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Je ne tire profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Les personnages de « Hannibal » appartiennent à leurs propriétaires respectifs et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent.
> 
> Date : 12 mars 2018  
> Genre : General/Humour  
> Rating : K  
> Thème : Chasse (Blue Wendigo)  
> Nombre de mots : 102

* * *

Hannibal déteste la chasse, ça le répugne. Des habits crasseux, les pieds dans la boue, et le bruit du fusil de Will qui agresse ses oreilles. Si encore il touchait sa cible. Mais non. Il la ratait ! À chaque fois !

Il prend son mal en patience. Ça aurait été n'importe qui d'autre... pas besoin de détailler, hein ?... mais c'est Will. Enfin il touche un lapin, et tourne un regard fier vers Hannibal.

Ils n'auront jamais assez. Il faut qu'il trouve autre chose à se mettre sous la dent... le garde-chasse a regardé Will avec un peu trop d'insistance, maintenant qu'il y repense...

* * *

 


	2. Éléphant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date : 17 mai 2018  
> Genre : humor  
> Rating : T  
> Thème : éléphant (Storiesmania)  
> Nombre de mots : 106

* * *

Il avait goûté à des milliers de plats différents. Il avait apprécié la plupart, parce qu'il ne mangeait pas n'importe quoi. Certains mets l'avaient déçu. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Ça lui permettait de refaire ses stock grâce au cuisinier.

Mais lorsque Will réussit à gagner aux échecs – par un procédé déloyal qui avait nécessité son pied se baladant le long des jambes du psychiatre, plutôt vers le haut que vers le bas – et que son gage fut de manger de la viande d'un animal qu'il n'avait encore jamais goûté, il fut tellement surpris que le premier qui lui vint à l'esprit n'était pas des plus... logique.

L'Éléphant.

Le pire était qu'il allait devoir y goûter.

* * *

 


	3. Profondeur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date : 18 mai 2018  
> Genre : romance  
> Rating : K+  
> Thème : profondeur (Flo'wTralala)  
> Nombre de mots : 109

* * *

Will détestait regarder les autres dans les yeux. Pour les raisons qu'on connaissait, certes, mais pas que. Quand il faisait face à certaines personnes, celles avec une dose non négligeable de charisme, il avait l'impression de plonger dans leurs yeux, et de s'y noyer. Et pas de la plus agréable des manières.

Pourtant, avec Hannibal, c'était différent. Il se jetait dans les profondeurs de son âme avec confiance, plongeait sans oxygène et espérait avoir la possibilité de remonter avant de ne plus avoir d'air. Mais il en sortait et à chaque fois, il avait la satisfaction d'avoir approché le feu assez près pour se réchauffer mais pas se brûler...

* * *

 


	4. Ruse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date : 30 mai 2018  
> Genre : Humor  
> Rating : K+  
> Thème : Ruse (Nalou)  
> Nombre de mots : 108

* * *

Hannibal était perplexe. Voire agacé... bon, autant se l’avouer, il était proprement dépité.

Il avait beau faire preuve de tout son savoir faire, tenter ruse après ruse, cet empoté de Will refusait de voir les signes qu’il lui envoyait. Il ne pouvait être plus explicite, pourtant. Il lui caressait la joue, le fixait, l’invitait à dîner en tête à tête... mais rien.

 _Je vais faire sa prochaine séance de thérapie totalement nu, on va bien voir s’il ne va pas commencer à comprendre !_ ne put-il s’empêcher de penser, chassant la pensée d’un geste dédaigneux avant de se dire que ce n’était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée...

* * *

 


	5. Manger ce que vous avez mangé ce soir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date : 1er février 2019  
> Genre : humor/romance  
> Rating : K+  
> Thème : Vous êtes dans votre fandom de prédilection, vous choisissez votre personnage préféré et il se retrouve... à manger ce que vous avez mangé ce soir (Elizabeth Mary Holmes)  
> Nombre de mots : 106

* * *

Hannibal se figea à quelques pas de la table de la salle de classe où Will mangeait.

"William ?" l'appela-t-il lorsqu'il fut clair qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

"Oui ? Oh, bonjour vous," sourit Will en se levant pour embrasser son compagnon.

Mais Hannibal le stoppa.

"Qu'est-ce que... ça?" demanda le psychiatre en désignant le Tupperware contenant le déjeuner du profiler.

"Mon repas de midi ."

"Et tu en as déjà mangé ?"

"Euh... oui ?"

Hannibal recula d'un pas, le bras tendus.

"Tu ne poseras pas tes lèvres sur les miennes tant qu'elles sentiront le..." il grimaça de dégoût, "le jambon et la purée".

* * *

 


End file.
